


From There To Here

by Hibisha



Series: RadioDust Week 2020 [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: A spoof, Fluff and Angst, M/M, RadioDust week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibisha/pseuds/Hibisha
Summary: Angel was an open book, entirely too easy to read.Granted, that one actually came close enough to look.RadioDust Week Day 5: Intimacy/Five Foot Rule
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: RadioDust Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751545
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	From There To Here

**Author's Note:**

> How is it that this is the prompt that gave me the most problem out of all of them!!? I can’t say I’m entirely happy with how this came out but oh well.

* * *

**Five**

* * *

Angel was a puzzle Alastor just couldn’t seem to piece together. Each time he would think he had him all figured out, Alastor would take a step back and see several pieces missing or several jagged ends that didn’t seem to fit where they were placed.

It was vexing.

Alastor had always prided himself as being someone who could read people and therefore always knew the right words to say.

Yet, he could not read Angel.

Not from this distance anyways.

* * *

**Four**

* * *

They had become closer. Angel would sometimes spend time with him and Husker at the bar, laughing and retelling his tales of degeneracy over whiskey, making sure it wasn’t anything that would make Alastor uncomfortable.

The very fact that he had noticed what made him tic was getting under his skin.

Alastor notes that perhaps he needed to work on his poker face a bit more.

* * *

**Three**

* * *

Angel Dust absolutely loved cooking.

The tall demon had rushed into the kitchen one day while it was Alastor’s turn to make dinner, making wild gestures about how he had recently learnt a recipe he just needed to make for everyone. Within a few minutes, he had taken control of the meal, allowing Alastor to take a step back and marvel at those multi-dexterous hands chopped, seasoned, sautéed and tasted - granting Alastor the freedom to go about his business instead.

He didn’t know who told Angel about his plans with Rosie but he would surely have to thank him later.

* * *

**Two**

* * *

It was in the way his body slumped and his wildly exuberant personality, which normally shone through to light up any room he was in, was dimmed to only a pale imitation of its former beauty.

It was in the way he stared blankly out at the horizon, perched on rooftops, singing tunes that reflected heartbreak and betrayal.

Alastor witnessed it all and therefore, he began to understand, even if it was only a little.

Approaching him slowly and sitting down next to him, no words were exchanged between the two, soft music playing in the background.

It didn’t quite fix what was broken but at least it helped getting all the pieces in one place.

* * *

**One**

* * *

If there was a word to describe Angel Dust - ‘unpredictable’ would fit well. The man was one with many talents, one of them being ballroom dancing - something he had picked up from his mother back when he was a child.

The two of them danced to the old radio, surrounded by cheerful laughter as Husk commented on how it all sickened him.

Strange.

He had once thought the same too.

* * *

**Zero**

* * *

Alastor had come to read the other much better now.

His smiles.

His eyes.

The way they lit up when he was around.

His lips were as soft as Alastor had always believed, tasting strongly of cigarette smoke and something particularly sweet.

Alastor decided he could learn to love the taste that lingered for the longest time even after they had pulled away.

**Author's Note:**

> *frustrated noises*


End file.
